


A Great Team

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Thieves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt "Could you write a minty fic where Miller’s a thief and needs a hacker to help to disable a security system and him and Monty wind up making a great team"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Team

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr. You guys are more than welcome to send in prompts for any ship!
> 
> [Over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)

Looking at the two men before her, Harper smirks. The day had finally come. Harper was finally going to be able to set Miller and Monty up. She had been waiting for this day since she had met Monty and realized he would be a perfect match for Miller.

“Are you sure he’s the best Harp?”

Monty raises an eyebrow at the man’s questioning tone. In all his years as a hacker he had never met a more distrusting man than the one before him. Then again it was expected a thief wouldn’t trust anyone.

“He has a name thank you very much and it’s Monty. But yes I’m the best hacker you can get in this area. So don’t you worry your pretty little head everything will go according to your plan.”

It was now Miller’s turn to raise an eyebrow. Harper just grins, arms going over her chest as she leans back and watches the two masterminds interact with one another. She knew she should’ve brought some popcorn. These two together was definitely going to be a show.

“Excuse me for being slightly worried, Monty but what we are about to attempt is bigger than anything I’ve ever done. I need every aspect of this plan to be absolutely perfect. Anything less and both of us will be thrown in jail for god knows how long.”

Crossing his arms across his chest, Monty purses his lips wondering if maybe he had gotten in over his head. He had only agreed to do this because he owed Harper a favor and he had also wanted to meet the elusive Miller she was always talking about.

Ever since Monty moved into the area he had heard about the things that Miller’s accomplished and he’s always dreamt about meeting him in person but Monty never had the opportunity to do so. Well not until Harper came along and asked him to help her out this one time (and after she had bailed him out of jail a couple months ago, this was the least Monty could do.)

When he had first laid eyes on Miller, Monty’s breath had caught in his throat and he forgot how to breathe properly for a second but he had quickly stamped down his awe, knowing that Miller wouldn’t take him seriously if he acted like an awestruck fool.

“About that, can one of you please explain to me what exactly I’ll be doing? I still don’t know the whole plan or what my part is.”

Miller’s eyes widen and he turns to face Harper, a grim look settled across his face. Arms going over his chest (Monty has to avert his eyes since he started imagining what it would be like to be wrapped in those arms) Miller growls out, “You didn’t tell him what he was going to be doing?”

“Well I knew that Monty could do it no problem so I didn’t think to tell him the details when I also knew that he would do it no matter what. He owes me.”

Harper smirks over at Monty while he just rolls his eyes at her obvious jab. Miller looks between the two wondering just exactly what Harper had done to get such a huge favor from Monty. He ignores it though and instead turns to Monty saying, “You are going to be disabling a security system for me so I can sneak into this house to get something.”

“Do I get to know what it is?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. The less you know the better.”

Monty thinks for a second before nodding in agreement and saying, “That’s true. I really don’t want to go back to jail. Do I at least get to know where I’ll be hacking into?”

Miller’s eyes widen for a second at the sudden news that this innocent looking boy in front of him had been in jail. It’s on the tip of his tongue to ask what Monty had been caught doing but he holds back instead telling the younger boy, “You’re going to be hacking into Bellamy Blake’s and Clarke Griffin’s house.”

A look of pure shock appears on Monty’s face and there’s a slight stutter in voice as he says, “You mean the gazillionaires, Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin? At Miller’s grim nod he continues on, “What the hell are you doing stealing from them? You could get into some serious shit if you’re caught.”

“While it’s sweet to know that you care so much Monty, it’s going to be your job to make sure that I don’t get caught. Now are you up for it or would you rather I find someone else?”

Getting an offended look on his face Monty just scoffs, “I already told you, I’m the best in the area. Besides I would love to see what kind of tech those two have in place to protect themselves. This just got a lot more interesting and fun. When are we breaking in?”

“You mean I’m breaking in. You’re going to be staying on the outside with Harper as lookout.”

The two boys ignore Harper as she grumbles under her breath, “Why the fuck am I always on lookout?”

“Yeah yeah whatever Miller. Just tell me when you plan on doing this so I can get the appropriate equipment I think I’ll need to hack into their system.”

“Two weeks. This is going down in two weeks. So get whatever the hell you need and call Harper when you’re ready.”

Saluting his new found teammate Monty dashes over to Harper and gives a quick squeeze before flouncing out of the room already reciting to himself everything he would need to break into the Blake-Griffin’s most likely very protected and very expensive software. Miller and Harper stare after the carefree boy both wondering how someone so cute could be capable of doing such difficult tasks.

“He’s something else isn’t he?”

Miller just looks at Harper not deeming to give his friend a response but she notices the small smile that lingers on his face as he looks after Monty and she can’t help but smile. Phase 1 of the plan was definitely complete. Now all she had to do was make sure that phase 2 went off without a hitch. 

* * *

 

“Goddamnit Monty, how long does it take you to fucking disable these alarms?”

“Don’t you dare fucking move Miller. Just give me another minute.”

Fingers flying across his keyboard Monty tries to disable the alarms that were getting in Miller’s way as quickly as possible. The trio had been working for a total of 15 minutes now and they had already hit a roadblock in their goal. Luckily though they had Monty tech extraordinaire and he was able to get rid of the alarms quickly enough.

“Okay you’re all clear to move again.”

Monty’s sure he hears a muttered “Thank fucking god.” but he pretends to ignore it. Instead focusing on the screen in front of him. He had been monitoring Miller’s movement throughout the mansion after having obtained a copy of the layout of the house from one of his friends.

“Where do I go next Monty?”

“Um take a left and head down that hallway until you come to a door. Don’t touch it though. You have to wait until I unlock it and disengage the security measures.”

“How long is that going to take?”

“However long I deem necessary to make sure you don’t get caught. Now stop your bitching and let me work.”

Harper chuckles to herself as she listens to the two men quip at one another. Monty pays her no attention though, solely focused on getting Miller through the door and safely out of the house.

His speakers crackle to life a few minutes later, Miller’s voice coming through. Monty can hear the thinly veiled impatience when the other man speaks.

“Are you done yet? Someone must’ve noticed that their servers are down by now.”

Monty scowls before exploding with a ferocity that stuns both Harper and Miller.

“Would you like to come here and do it yourself? Since you seem to think that I magically make everything happen with the push of a single button. Stop worrying, Miler. I’ve got your back and I swear I won’t let you get caught. So please stop butting in and just wait for me to do what I’m good at.”

It’s silent for a few seconds save the clicking of Monty’s keyboard as he continues to work, not pausing for a minute. Miller’s voice comes through once again but this time it’s uncharacteristically soft and gentle.

“I’m sorry, Monty. It was not fair of me to explode at you like that.”

Harper’s jaw drops at the sound of Miller actually apologizing to someone. In all the years that she had known him, Harper had never heard Miller say the words sorry. She smiles to herself though, maybe setting up Monty and Miller would be easier than she thought.

“Yes! I got it! You’re all set to go, Miller. Get in, grab whatever the hell it is you need and then get your pretty little ass out of there before this all goes to hell.”

Monty is surprised when all he hears from Miller is a low chuckle. He definitely had expected the other to say something sarcastic or at the very least rude but no Miller instead had done the weirdest thing possible.  He had laughed at something Monty said.

Within minutes Miller is out of the room and he’s radioing back to Monty saying, “I’ll meet you at the van in 20 minutes.”

“Yeah okay see you in a bit and don’t fuck up.”

Miller chuckles again and Monty has to stop himself from swooning at the sound. He was making it his life’s mission to make Miller laugh more.

“I won’t and Monty?” Monty hums signifying that he was listening and Miller continues on, “Good job today. You and I make an okay team.”

The widest grin appears on Monty’s face as he takes in Miller’s compliment. Harper smiles at the sight of an overjoyed Monty before she slips out of the van leaving the two to talk alone.

“An okay team? We’re a fan-fucking-tastic team. Admit it Miller.”

Laughing Miller just says, “Whatever you say Monty but if we are going to be a team I would rather you call me Nate.”

Monty’s eyes widen and he smiles softly before whispering, “Okay Nate.”

Miller grins happily glad that Monty wasn’t able to see the stupid smile stretched across his face. The two really did make a fantastic team and they would come to perform many more heists together in the near future but the biggest thing that will happen to either of them is when they finally admit they have feelings for one another.

 

 


End file.
